Are Serenades Still Popular?
by Masked Mirage
Summary: She is angry and asks from him one thing. It was a strange sight indeed.


It was a strange sight indeed. People were stopping in the streets or poking their heads out of their houses. Some had their eyebrows raised, others were laughing, but all of them were dumbfounded.

Here was the man most feared in Storybrooke, standing in the street, wearing uncharacteristically faded jeans and shirt, with a guitar strapped to his body, and a vase of roses at his feet. He positioned his guitar, ready to play.

Everybody watching winced. He was going to sing. The world must be ending.

* * *

><p><em>One week ago…<em>

_"Oh, you're sorry?" Belle snapped. "Just…leave."_

_Gold gripped his cane tighter. "What can I do…" the words died away._

_Belle glared at him. It sent shivers down his spine. Someone next door had the radio on at full blast, the music filling in their silence. Belle tilted her head to it, and her mouth curved into a smirk. _

_"What?" Gold said, although he had an inkling as to what it was._

_"Sing."_

_He closed his eyes. This cannot be happening. "No."_

_The door slammed in his face. He heard it lock and footsteps fade away. He sighed._

* * *

><p>He fumbled with the guitar. He cleared his throat and strummed the first note, trying to match it with lyrics. But the words came out in a gurgle and out of tune. He closed his eyes. This <em>cannot<em> be happening.

She probably wondered who this fool was, with that smirk of hers as she leaned against the doorframe. But the night was fast approaching, the wind becoming chilly. And as the stars filled the sky, their eyes met. He could've sworn he would go crazy on the spot. But he had to be brave, even if there were more people on the street, their voices an irritating buzz. He had to finish this before it became a concert for other people to see. Regardless, he thought as he cleared his throat again and tried to shut out everything and everyone behind him, this song was for her. Only her.

He took a deep breath and strummed the first note once more. This time the words came easily, his fingers finding their way through the song.

_In my loneliness I remember you_

_Why is it until now that it's still you, my dear?_

_And at midnight, when you're asleep_

_Do you look for me until you wake?_

_I've always loved you truly_

He took a step forward, leaving his cane in the middle of the street, his voice growing stronger.

_Don't forget the love that you made me feel_

_Don't hide the beating of your heart_

_In a yesterday that I hope returns to wipe away the tears_

_Why is it 'til now it's you that I still love?_

He was at the pavement now. It was too late to turn back. It was too late to run away. But he had no intention of doing that. Not anymore.

_I couldn't believe your leaving_

_Oh how fast you disappeared from my side_

_Your picture, even for a while, I stare at it like you're here_

_Before, you were happy with me_

He stopped at the foot of the steps leading to her. She looked so close, but felt so far away. He had to reach her. His voice grew stronger still.

_Don't forget the love that you made me feel_

_Don't hide the beating of your heart_

_In a yesterday that I hope returns to wipe away the tears_

_Why is it 'til now it's you that I still love?_

But the song had ended. His fingers strummed the last note. He let his hand fall to his side. He just stood there and waited in baited breath. Her expression was unreadable, but she straightened herself and closed the distance between them. She brought a hand up to his face and brushed away the tears he didn't notice that made their way down his cheeks.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"Neither did I."

"Didn't sound like it."

"That may seem so."

She laughed softly. It was the sweetest song he had ever heard. "This feels like a movie."

"And you're the leading lady?" he joked.

"And you my leading man?"

He snorted. "I'm no prince, dearie."

"Who says you have to be a prince to be in a story that ends in a love that's true?"

She pressed her lips tentatively to his. He knew why. But he wasn't going to run away. Not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Inspired by multiple things, but first brought to mind by the song Harana by Parokya ni Edgar. And I was watching PaleyFest this morning and they mentioned that the cast knew how to sing and how they'd be doing a musical episode in season 3 (possibly a quip, but I wouldn't know with them XD). Then I remembered I saw the picture of Robert Carlyle in California Solo. Plus I had wanted to do a story incorporating the lyrics of Hanggang Ngayon by Kyla that I translated myself. My first Rumbelle fic, first oneshot, and second fic to be finished.


End file.
